Order In Equestria
by Bowenross
Summary: Tristan began his ordinary day thinking it would just be same old same old. What he didn't know was that he would be called to bring order to an unknown planet. What he knew was that he would finally be freed of a normal life. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own MLP or any characters other than my own. Please leave a review and comment on what i can improve in my story. I also do not own many ideas or items and details I bring into the story and those belong to their respective creators and owners. Now, let us get this story started. (The previous message will apply to all upcoming chapters.) **

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

"Hey dude, let me see the homework from last night. I couldn't get it done for the life of me." My friend Nathan always asked if he could see my homework after a night of partying because he never got it done.

"No way, I already told you that I wouldn't let you see my homework again no matter how much you begged or pleaded." I always responded with the same line, knowing exactly what was going to come after I said it.

"Come on, Tristan, if I get a zero on this I'm gonna fail the class… fine if you don't let me see the homework I'll forcefully make you watch Cupcakes." Nathan knew my weakness ever since he saw the video on YouTube; its images would always haunt me.

"God-dangit Nathan, you know how much I can't even stand the thought of that video. Why would anyone want to watch that? Guh. Fine, I'll let you see my homework as long as you don't ever mention that horrible thing again."

"You know you will fall for the same trick next year man." Nathan always knew what would get me to give him my homework, even if the method was unorthodox.

I almost forgot, telling a life story usually requires the audience or reader in this case, to know the name of the person and their appearance. My name is Tristan Ordeus, yeah weird last name, and I'm a normal eleventh grader. I stand at five feet seven inches and weigh approximately one-hundred fifteen pounds. In other words, I'm skinny and non-muscular as fuck. I have brown hair that always seems to have curls, or be messy, or has a cowlick, and I have brown eyes.

Nathan was the type of person that was very socially active and physically active, if you know what I mean. He was the captain of the soccer team, so he was well known throughout the school and the town. He was also a major party animal. Any chance of going to a party, and he was on it like Pinkie Pie on a tangent.

I on the other hand am the type of guy always in the background getting things done. I don't really stick out that much because I don't do anything all that interesting and I wear clothes that accompany that. I'm not very social, causing me to have very few friends, so few in fact, that I can count them on one hand with only three of my fingers. I'm the normal geek type of person that gets good grades and doesn't really think that much about it.

Right as soon as I give Nathan my homework to copy the bell rings to signal for the students to get to first block. Nathan thanks me and says that he has to run because he can't be late to class again or he would have to go to Saturday school. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye, when I turn around there's nothing there. I shrug it off and walk to my class. Little did I know that the flash was real, and that it was going to become a frequent event that day.

When I got to my English class, I got to my desk and sat down. I put my books under my desk because in my school they don't allow students to carry around book bags or messenger bags because of "safety reasons". As I got turned around in my desk to pay attention to the teacher the student in front of me threw a ball of paper at my face. I uncurled the ball and it said one word. Freak. I shot a glare at the student but he didn't notice because he was talking to another student. While I was looking at him, the flash happened again. It was brighter this time and right in my field of view.

I had only two theories on this flash. One, it was real and something was going to happen. Two, I was going insane and it was signifying my mind ripping apart. I mostly believed the second theory. The class went on as any other class would, long and boring. The bell rang and I got up and walked to my next class. The flashes were becoming more frequent, and it was starting to freak me out. I didn't want to lose my mind in the middle of class. I figured that I would have to go see a doctor or something after school. It would be my first time walking into a doctor's office saying I thought I was going crazy *hah*.

When I got to my biology class, things got even weirder. Instead of our teacher standing in front of the classroom, there was a small horse. I blinked and the horse disappeared, replaced by the teacher. I was really starting to lose my mind, I thought.

By the end of the day, I had seen similar images over and over again, each time they lasted longer before disappearing. I walked over to my car and started it up. It was a piece of junk, but it was my piece of junk. I drove to my house, and as soon as I got into the driveway my engine blew.

"Come on! I just got you fixed a week ago. I need you to work!" I yelled. I often talk to my car because it helps me vent. My car may be a piece of junk, but it can take a serious verbal and physical assault. "Oh well, I'll just have to ask dad if I can drive his car tomorrow."

I walked into the house, closing and locking my door behind me. I walked into my room, threw down my bag and slumped down into my chair. Then, a flash happened again. Only, it was different this time. It stayed there and grew brighter by the second. I sat there, frozen to the seat. Only one thing went through my mind as I felt myself be pulled from the seat. 'I'm gonna die.'

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I felt the world around me disappear, replaced by and endless void. This wasn't your typical black void. No, it was completely white. I could make out a figure in the void and I moved towards it. As I got closer, I could tell it was a person and not a thing. I couldn't tell gender though, the figure was completely blank faced and had a long white robe on.

"Um, hello" I slowly crept towards the figure, "do you know where I am?"

"This is the place between being and non-being, the place of peace and chaos, where everything is balanced." The figure waved its hands around the empty space, and then it pointed at me. "I have brought you here to give you a choice. You may carry on with your everyday life, or you may choose another option I am presenting to you. I am giving you an option to help create a new world, and keep the balance in case it is upset. You will be able to do anything you can imagine, so you are only as powerful as your imagination. Which will you choose? Know this; I must give you three days to think this over. My superiors dictated that this waiting period is mandatory, so that the one we ask can make a sound decision.

"What happens if I don't accept the second option?" I could already guess the answer, but I had to ask the question anyways.

"Your memories of this place will be erased from your mind. It will be like this place and I had never existed." The figure explained to me. I figured the answer would have been longer, but have the same basic information in it. "You must go now, and think on your answer carefully. When you have your reply cut this bracelet and you will be brought back to this dimension." The figure handed me a simple blue bracelet and sent me back in a flash of light.

Right before I left, I said "This is definitely interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Choice and Creation**

I woke up in my bed, and I guessed it was all a dream…

*the door opens and ? walks in*

"Okay, don't do this in your story you idiot. It makes you look like a dumbass!" ? yelled at me.

"Dude, get back in the story. I didn't write you in so you could break the 4th wall and yell at me" I simply stated to one of my characters.

*Slap* "I don't take back-talk from anybody, not even the writer!" He walked back into the story and I started typing again.

I glanced down at my clock and freaked out.

"Dude, holy crap! It's past eight; I'm going to be late for school!" I rushed out the door and then I remembered that my truck had died on me. "Great, now I have to walk all the way to school."

Three days passed with as much boredom and work as the past day had, and I found myself in the void again. The figure was there just like the last time, and was sitting there quietly.

"We are awaiting your decision. Whatever decision you have chosen, we will honor it."

"I have two questions." I told the figure. "What will happen to the people I know back in my world?"

"Their minds will be wiped of any memories of you and your accomplishments."

"Okay, second question. Who, or what, are you?"

"I am the being of non-existence. Some call me Death, while others call me God. I go by many names, but you may call me… Tim." The figure made a Monty Python reference, and I smiled at that.

"I have made my decision." I stated. "I wish to go to this other world and do what I may to help it."

"Okay, your decision has been heard. Remember, your power will be limited by only what you can think of. I will send you now but must tell you one thing. Do not let the inhabitants of the planet know that you are there to keep the balance intact. If they knew, it could destroy balance and, therefore, destroy the planet." Tim said this in a completely serious tone of voice, so I knew that he was being serious. "I will now send you, but I may send you to the wrong time, so be ready for a long wait."

"Wait what?" I thought that he was kidding. He wasn't.

When I got to the new planet, all I could see was barren wasteland with the sun beating down on the ground. I walked around for days, but I found out the sun never set, so I had to make it set and bring out the moon so that I could actually make it night and day. I then thought of the timeframe of a year and decided I would count the time the same on this planet.

50 years later

"Okay this is boring as all get up. I need someone or something to talk to." I got up from the rock I was sitting on and stretched. Sitting down for fifty years can make you really sore. After the third year of being on the planet, I made a clock that would count the years instead of hours and minutes. I figured I would rather do that than make marks on rocks for however long I was going to be doing nothing.

The first thought of a creature to make was a pony. I figured, since I like horses, I might as well make one to talk to. That worked for a few years, and then the pony wanted a mate so I made it one. They had a foal nine months later and left me, so I created another pony. The same cycle went on and on until I had wasted over thirty years and I decided I wouldn't make ponies anymore.

My second thought was griffins. They were cool majestic creatures, but they were carnivores. I created many more animals years before I created the griffin so that the animals would have time to populate the planet. It had grown grass in the years that I was fooling around, allowing grazing animals and other beings to live easily. The planet had also depressed in some areas and filled up with water from underground sources, so I had to keep the weather under control.

The griffins went the same as the ponies. I figured that I would only make about two more species before I would stop trying. I decided to make dragons and beetles that fed off of emotions so that the carnivores would not wipe out the other animals on the planet. Needless to say, the other two species were also a failure. That left me with hundreds of years of wasted time, and almost nothing to show for it.

"I'll just go to sleep for a while, see if evolution is actually plausible on a completely different planet." I walked over to a bed I had made and slept on it for a long time.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to fill the space. Anyways, thanks for reading. Keep calm and Flutter on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Result**

When I woke up I glanced at the clock I had made, and was completely stunned at what I saw. It said that 51,325 years had passed since I had arrived on the planet. Sometimes immortality was really amazing, but also boring as hell. That could explain why I was completely surrounded by trees and grass. The atmosphere was creepy, like someone, or something, was constantly watching me from the shadows.

"Well, I might as well see if evolution has occurred." I stood up and cracked all the joints in my body; the resulting sound was like a bomb had gone off. I stood still and listened to see if anything had heard it. It looked like nothing had, so I started walking in a random direction to see if I could find anything. I came upon a stream and followed it, knowing that civilizations or living beings would normally be found near a water source. I was surprised to see a sort of cottage on top of a hill. I then saw something I never thought I would see in real life. Fluttershy was standing by the hut talking to Angel. I completely freaked out and ran back into the forest. I then realized that I had made Equestria what it was known to be in my world.

I also realized that I had walked into the Everfree Forest, and the thing looking at me was actually a timber wolf. I guessed that me going into Ponyville as a human would freak everypony out, so I turned myself into a pony as I was walking out of the forest. I turned into a brown stallion with a blue mane and tail. My mane was spiky and had a large group of white hair on one side of my head. My tail was wrapped up at the base so that it wasn't dragging on the ground because of how long it was. I glanced at my flank and was surprised to see that I didn't have a cutie mark.

"Well, now I know how it feels to be Applebloom and the rest of the CMC. Over fifty-thousand years on a planet and nothing to show my talent." I said as I was walking towards the cottage in my new body. Most of the fanfics I had read said it was hard to walk around as a quadruped, but I found no trouble at all. It was as if this was just another form that I had all of my life. I walked up to the cottage, but Fluttershy wasn't there anymore. I grew confused, but then I guessed that she had something to do.

I walked into Ponyville and waved to any passing pony who acknowledged me. I got confused when they would bow down to me. 'Why, are they bowing down? It's not like I'm royalty.' I kept walking and got nervous when Pinkie Pie had not come to welcome me, because Pinkie always knew when a new pony was in town. I saw Twilight and Spike walking towards Sweet Apple Acres with Spike carrying a scroll. I knew that this was the first episode automatically. I had woken up just in time to get in on the episodes I knew.

I figured that, if I was here, I might as well become part of the story. I walked up to Twilight and asked if I could join her on her task at hand.

"Uh-huh." She replied, still looking at a map she had encompassed in her magic.

"Great, now I can meet new ponies without getting weird looks." I happily trotted beside Twilight and Spike towards the farm. I never really noticed until now how tall I was compared to other ponies. They were about half my size, maybe even smaller.

We walked past the gates and heard Applejack yell, so I knew she would come over to shake Twilight's hoof. I decided to wander off into the apple orchard so as not to mess with the storyline. I saw Big Mac bucking some trees and walked over to him. When I was right behind him when he was resting, I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and said boo. He literally jumped five feet into the air.

"Applejack, I already told ya' not to sneak up on me!" He turned around and saw me and immediately bowed. "I'm sorry, ya' majesty, I thought ya' were my sister."

"Okay, why does everyone keep bowing to me? And don't call me your majesty, I'm not royalty." I was getting slightly annoyed by the constant bowing. Then I realized that I wasn't a normal pony. It explained why I was so tall and the ponies kept bowing to me. I was an alicorn, probably because of my powers and what I represented in this world.

"Everyone? Don't you mean everypony?" Big Mac asked while still bowing.

"You may rise, Big McIntosh. And yes, I meant everypony." I probably would never get used to ponies bowing down to me, and I realized that I would have to use their terms when speaking aloud. The pony puns were going to become used in everyday conversation. "I meant it as a joke when I said what I said."

"Okay your majesty. Wait… how did you know mah name?" Big Mac was getting skeptical, I did not need this.

"I know the name of everypony; it is part of being a ruler." I came up with the explanation off the top of my head. I just hoped he didn't have the ability to tell lies from truth like Applejack did.

"Well okay, if ya' say so." Big Mac told me. I really dodged a bullet there. "So, why are ya' here, your majesty?"

"I have come to make sure my sisters' student, Twilight Sparkle, does not cause any trouble for anypony here." I explained as we walked through the orchard. We heard Applejack yell, and we started moving towards the barn. "I guess that's our cue to get on over to eat?"

"Eeyup."

We reached the barn quickly, and Applejack was quickly running off her families' names as they stacked the table with food. Big Mac grabbed a cupcake and walked closer as soon as Applejack called his name. I grabbed a slice of cake and started munching on it. It was honestly the best cake I had ever tasted.

"Compliments to the baker of this awesome cake!" I shouted so that all of the gathered ponies could hear me. They all turned around and gasped when they saw me. They quickly bowed and started whispering to each other. "You may rise, my subjects. I do not wish for others to put themselves below me. I hope to be seen as if I was another one of you."

Twilight was the first to rise from bowing, and she said something like not recognizing me from Canterlot. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. She shied away from me like I was a stranger, which I technically was.

"Twilight, I do believe that these fine ponies would like us to join in their meal. What do you say to this?" I looked at Twilight and smiled. She shied even further away, looking like she wanted to flee. All the ponies around us said they wanted us to stay and Twilight gave up.

About two hours later Twilight, Spike, and I were walking towards town. Twilight was sporting a rather large midsection. Spike hadn't really eaten much, so he looked normal. I had eaten much more than either of them, but I felt fine.

"I can't believe how much I can eat and not get fat. This is wonderful. I'll have to go to Sugarcube Corner later and see how much I can eat." I was completely ecstatic to say the least.

As we got into town, Twilight asked Spike to look at the list to see what was next. Just then, a rainbow blur came speeding towards us. I grabbed Twilight just before Rainbow Dash hit her and Rainbow flew right over the mud puddle. Rainbow looped back because she was surprised at what she saw.

"Yo, Rainbow, I thought you were supposed to be clearing the clouds. The celebration is going to suck if there are still clouds in the sky." I was trying to get her to brag, I didn't care. All she had to do was talk about the Wonderbolts.

"Yeah yeah, I can do that in a jiffy. I just have to finish practicing." Rainbow did this all while flying in front of us. I wondered if she ever stopped flying when she was doing everyday tasks.

"What are you practicing for?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

Rainbow looked at Twilight and then to me for explanation on who this pony was. I sighed and facehoofed. I should have just let Rainbow run into Twilight and left it at that.

"This is Twilight Sparkle, my sisters' student. I'm keeping an eye on her to make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble for the other ponies here. And this here is Spike, her assistant." I pointed at Twilight and Spike when I explained who they were.

"Well, anyways. I'm training for the Wonderbolts." Rainbow did a loop in the air and struck a pose while Twilight looked at the poster for the Wonderbolts.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm pretty sure that the Wonderbolts wouldn't recruit a pony that couldn't even keep the skies clear for one day." I told her, in a matter of factly fashion.

"Just watch, I'll do it in ten. Seconds. Flat." She zoomed off as soon as she said it to start busting the clouds. I timed her as she did it, and true to her word, she did it in ten seconds flat. I looked over to Twilight to see if she had a flabbergasted look on her face. She did. "You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. We should hang out some time." With that she flew off, probably to go nap.

"Let's get going Twilight. We don't want to get off of schedule here. The next stop is town hall where Rarity is decorating." I had to pull Twilight about halfway there before she started walking on her own.

"Beautiful." Spike stated as soon as we walked into the town hall

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely." Twilight looked around to better see the decorations already up.

"Not the décor. Her." Spike looked at Rarity with hearts in his eyes. I guess that wasn't something that only appeared on the TV screen.

While Twilight was preoccupied with trying to talk to Rarity, I messed her mane up with my magic. I did not want to have to find a way to get Rarity to notice Twilight. I walked quietly out of the town hall to see what else there was to do around Ponyville. I was surprised how nobody noticed that I was a blank flank yet. I looked into the window of the quill and sofa shop and was surprised at what I saw. My reflection showed my left eye as completely black and my right as completely white. Yin and Yang, I guess that's understandable, seeing how I'm here to keep balance and order.

I kept walking around, but nothing really caught my eye as interesting. I figured that I had been walking around for an hour, judging on how far the sun had moved in the sky. Ponyville was pretty big, much bigger than the show made it out to be. I finally saw the place I wanted to go to most. Sugarcube Corner was right in front of me. I entered the shop, but then I remembered that I didn't have any bits. Then I facehoofed again. I could materialize money whenever I needed it.

Mr. Cake was at the counter when I walked in, but he was turned around so that he couldn't see me. I walked up to the counter and waited for him to turn around. As soon as I got to the counter, he got down on the floor to search through the cupboards close to the floor. I was still patiently waiting for him to finish, instead of interrupting him. I got an idea and put on my best posh pony attitude.

"I must say dearie, this fellow is taking much too long to serve us. We may have to think about going to that dreary café down the street. I must admit though, that place looks like it has the most horrid food choices." I said this all while trying to not laugh. It was almost too much even for me.

"Sorry sir! I was just trying to find…" Mr. Cake turned around and froze when he saw me. This was the first time an alicorn had been in his shop. He immediately dropped to the floor again. "Forgive me, your majesty. I was wrapped in my thoughts and did not hear you enter."

"You may rise, I wish to order some food. Also, I would appreciate it if you treated me like any other customer." The bowing and apologies were getting old quickly. After Nightmare Moon was dealt with, I would address the entire town to make sure that they stopped calling me 'your majesty' and stopped bowing to me.

"Of course, what would you like to order?" Mr. Cake asked, bringing out a quill and paper to write down my order.

"I would like one of everything, please. And full servings, not a sample size." Even after the large meal I had eaten at the farm, I was still hungry.

"Okay, that will be three-hundred bits." Mr. Cake told me, looking surprised at such a large order. "Also, I need your name to write down on the order."

"My name is spelled O-r-d-e-u-s, my fine sir. Pronounced Or-day-us." I told Mr. Cake and he wrote that down as well.

I paid Mr. Cake and he told me it would be a few hours before everything was ready, seeing as he also had to get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. I thanked him and told him to have it all delivered to the library when it was done. He ran into the kitchen yelling to Mrs. Cake that they had a big order to complete. I chuckled and walked out the door and started walking towards the library.

Thankfully I got there as soon as Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy did. Twilight pushed Fluttershy and I out of the library when we tried to walk in. Fluttershy just 'eeped' when she realized who got pushed out there with her and ran away. I figured that since I had nothing better to do than wait, I would wait at the town hall for everybody else. So far everything was going well and I hadn't messed up things too much.

When I got to the town hall it was about three a.m. because I had gotten lost again. I figured I really need to find a map so that I wouldn't get lost anymore. Mayor Mare was already waiting in the town hall, and it was easy to see that I surprised her. Before she could bow down, I said, "Don't bow down please, it is getting really annoying."

"Well, if that is what you wish." Mayor Mare said, confused. "Who are you? I don't remember getting a notification that another alicorn would be here during the Summer Sun Celebration. I also don't remember there being more than one alicorn, which is Celestia." Mayor mare could be seen as nervous at the moment, but she could also be seen as suspicious of me.

"I am Celestias' older brother, Ordeus. I have been… asleep for a long while. I have come to make sure that her student, Twilight Sparkle, does not bother the other ponies here. I have also come to see the preparations for myself. I heard that there would be a very exciting celebration this year." I kept going with the story I had thought of earlier. If I ever forgot this, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Okay then. I will prepare a seat for you to wait in." The mayor walked off to fetch a seat. I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. She believed my story. She walked back in carrying a large, ornate seat. "Here you are. I hope that it suits your tastes."

"It is a little, um, extravagant. But, it does suit my need of a seat to wait in. Thank you, Mayor Mare." I thanked her while taking the seat off of her back and setting it down on the floor. I moved it over to a corner so that it would be harder to see me during the celebration.

A few hours passed and ponies started gathering in the hall. I could just make out the mane six from my point of view. The chorus of birds started up, and I sat back to watch the upcoming event. Soon the ponies gathered were panicking as Rarity said that Celestia wasn't there. I could just make out the smoke of Nightmare Moon come in through the door and gather on the balcony. As the smoke coalesced into Nightmare Moon, all the ponies gasped. Nightmare soon left, followed soon after by Twilight being tailed by the rest of the group.

I walked up to Mayor Mare thanked her for the courtesy she had shown me. I also told her that the information I had received was correct. I left after that and headed to the library. There was no way I was going to miss out on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Elements and I**

I quickly walked to the library so I wouldn't miss out on anything. I got to the door and entered right after Rainbow Dash had busted in. Pinkie found the book and they started to head towards the door. I revealed myself and they all gasped. Pinkie Pie just looked at me with a hurt look, like I had obviously avoided her so she wouldn't throw me a party. That hunch was obviously correct.

"I'm joining you girls on this little adventure. And I won't take no for an answer. There are some things in that forest that really dislike being interrupted by ponies." I told them as I blocked the door. They all shrugged and said I could come, all except for Twilight. She just looked at me with the most confused look on her face.

As we made our way to the forest, Pinkie asked me tons of questions about what I liked and such. She asked me what my favorite color was, what I did for fun, if I liked cake or cupcakes, what it was like being an alicorn, and so on. The last question was one that surprised me and the rest, but I had been ready to answer it.

"So, why do you not have a cutie mark mister?" Pinkie asked, bouncing along next to the group. The others just stared at Pinkie and then to my flank. They probably looked at Pinkie first because that wasn't the type of question you asked royalty.

"Well that's simple," I stated, "it is because I am the ruler of order and balance. If I had a cutie mark, it would create an unbalance and the world would explode. That, or I could just be paranoid and nothing would happen other than me getting an image on my flank." I smiled at their faces. They looked hilarious; everybody but Pinkie was gaping at me. "Well, we're her girls. The Everfree Forest awaits our entrance." I gestured to the trail leading in, and waited until the girls had finished arguing that they would go in with Twilight.

As we went into the forest, I could see the Nightmare Moon gas following us. I decided to keep quiet and just wait until we reached the cliff. I started stretching my wings, getting ready to fly when the cliff crumbled. As we got onto the cliff, Rainbow started trying to scare the others.

"…they never come out!" she put on the most menacing face she could. As soon as she said this the cliff crumbled and Fluttershy and I took to the air along with Rainbow. I helped carry the others down and decided to help catch Twilight along with Rainbow, telling Fluttershy to let me do it. We made our way further into the forest, and the gas kept going on ahead. I faintly heard the roar of the manticore and realized nobody else had heard it.

As we made our way into the clearing, everybody except me gasped. In front of us was the manticore, and dang did he look pissed. The cartoon never really did catch the mood the manticore gave off. The girls all tried to get through the manticore in their own way as Fluttershy just kept saying wait. Right before they all charged the manticore; I yelled as loud as I could using the royal voice.

"All ye wait! I do believe that the Fluttershy has something to speak of!" All of those in the clearing had covered their ears, even the manticore. I sat back down and pointed to Fluttershy giving her the go to see what she could do.

"Thank you, Ordeus. I was hoping that you all would listen to me… if you wanted to." She quietly went up to the manticore. As it growled, Fluttershy just stood there and waited to get the thorn out of its paw. As she did, the manticore roared and grabbed her. The girls gasped again, I just started to move on. I knew that they would be right behind me as soon as they saw Fluttershy wasn't in any danger.

We passed the next three problems with little difficulty, and we were standing at the entrance to the crumbling castle. I stayed outside as everyone else entered, they wouldn't be in there long at all. The others came out as Twilight was getting ready to try her whack at the elements. We saw Nightmare Moon take Twilight to the other wing of the castle and started rushing over to help her. As we started up the steps, the others started yelling to Twilight. We came in to see the broken elements lying on the floor. I looked into Twilight's eyes to see the spark.

As the scene progressed, I was starting to wonder what I would tell Celestia. I had been using the lie that I was her brother. If she denied this then it was all over. I decided to tell her a small amount of the truth, only enough so that she would know the consequences of my secret getting out. As the girls defeated Nightmare Moon, I moved their unconscious bodies into more comfortable positions. I saw that Rarity's tail had not grown back with the power of the elements, so I decided to help it grow back with magic. I walked over to Luna and sat next to her, waiting for Celestia to come into the room.

The sun started to peek over the horizon into the room as the girls started to wake up. The looked around and greeted each other.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Rarity." Fluttershy complimented Rarity.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." Rarity hugged her tail close; thankful it had grown back so quickly.

"I wasn't talking about your tail. I was talking about you necklace. It matches your cutie mark." As Fluttershy said this, the others were also making comments on the others necklaces. I could see a large glow coming from the window and realized the Celestia was coming. As she entered the room the others bowed and Twilight ran up to her to nuzzle her. As she spoke to the others, I could tell she wanted to see her sister as well.

"…let us see if another can do the same. Princess Luna." Celestia turned around to see me sitting next to Luna; a surprised look quickly crossed her features. "We were meant to rule together little sister."

Luna hadn't even noticed me as she rushed over to her sister. Luna cried into Celestia as Celestia gave me a look that said 'I want to talk to you'. I just looked back and gave a look agreeing to her. As soon as the touchy feely moment was over, Pinkie jumped up and said that this called for a party. We were all in Ponyville in a flash; I looked over to Pinkie and just stared at her. She just broke physics as an earth pony even more than before.

As the party started to get into full swing; Celestia walked up to me levitating a piece of cake into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed; motioning for me to follow her to a quieter place. We both walked to the library and closed the door.

"So, I hear that you are my older brother. Also, that you are here to make sure my student did not get into any trouble. So, who are you really?" Celestia got straight to the point when talking. I liked this.

"I cannot tell you who or what I really am, but I may tell you why I am here and have been using the guise of your older brother. I am the one who created life on this planet and shaped it to what it is today. Who I am known as is Ordeus, the alicorn or order and balance. I have been asleep for the past fifty-thousand years or around that amount of time." I gave the truth, only somewhat shortened and leaving out details only I needed to know. "Oh look, the treats I ordered are here." I went over to the table and grabbed a cookie, munching on it as I awaited Celestia's reaction.

"I… don't believe you." She looked at me with an extreme look of distrust.

"Fine, don't believe me. But if I told you anymore; there is a chance that the world would explode or the universe would collapse in on itself." I stated flatly as I grabbed another cookie to munch on. "Oh, I think you should just tell Twilight to stay here and study friendship in Ponyville with the rest of her friends. She might feel bad if she just left them right after she became their friend. And, just so you know, I'm over fifty-thousand years old. Now, let's get back to the party. The others might be wondering where we went to." I walked out, followed by Celestia.

We got back to the town square where the others were waiting. Celestia gave her assignment to Twilight and started to walk off to return to Canterlot. Right before she got out of earshot she said something to everybody able to hear her.

"I must tell you all that Ordeus here has volunteered to stay here and learn along with my student. Ordeus has been away for a while, so he is out of date with our customs. Treat him as if he were just another one of the normal townsfolk." With that, she walked into the carriage and flew off. The others kept in their group hug while I went to check out what was going on around town. I figured since I no longer had to talk to the town about treating me normally, I would go and find a job.

I also realized I would have to find a place to stay while I was in Ponyville. So I had my tasks set out, find a job and a place to stay. The library was ruled out because it had no extra room for me, so was Rainbow's home. I didn't know about Fluttershy's cottage, but I guessed that there wouldn't be much room there. I wouldn't intrude on Applejack's farm because I didn't want to have to wake up early or do farm work. I also didn't want to live in a fashionista's home. That left me with Sugarcube corner as a place for work, possibly even a place to stay.

I had only guessed that there would be enough room for me at Sugarcube corner. It turns out, I was right. They also said they could use some extra hooves in the kitchen to help out Pinkie. I gladly accepted the job and place to live. As I walked out, I could hear Mr. Cake murmuring about working with royalty and having said royalty sleep in his house. I chuckled and kept walking.

As I walked through the town I bumped into Lyra and Bon-Bon, Vinyl Scratch, and Derpy with 'Time Turner'. I pulled the last one away from prying eyes and pulled a pear out of hammerspace. He yelled and backed away from it. I gave him a smile and ate the pear.

"Hello there, Doctor. How has the day been for you? And where did you park the TARDIS, we don't want anypony randomly finding it."

"Um… I left it sitting in some woods outside of Ponyville. How do you know who I am? Who are you? Why did you have to show me a pear to see how I would react if you knew who I was?" The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and started waving it around my face.

I grabbed the object and put it back into his pocket. "I had to make sure it was you and not just Time Turner. You know how there can be multiple versions of the same world. And you also know how easily the time space continuum can be damaged, so I recommend that you just do what you do best. I'll try to stay out of your mane. Only, come and get me if there are problems with daleks or weeping angels. See you later." I trotted off to Sugarcube Corner to get a well-deserved rest, leaving behind a quizzical Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Ticket Master **

The week after the Nightmare Moon incident, things were finally normal in Ponyville. Twilight was going to help Applejack with bucking apples and I was working in the shop with Pinkie. Things were pretty slow today at the shop compared to the past few days, so Pinkie was asking me more questions about myself and I answered them as well as I could.

"So why do your eyes look like that. Is that magic you used on them or are they normally like that?" Pinkie was bouncing around me while asking me anything and everything.

"They are normally like this. They have been like this ever since I was born. I used to be teased about it, but it didn't really bother me. They are a part of who I am, and I learned to embrace it."

"Okay, so where were you for all those years? You know, why were you not here for a long time?" She had stopped bouncing because she had to take a batch of iced cupcakes out of the oven, which I had no idea how she did that.

"Well, I was mostly asleep. I can sleep for extremely long periods of time. I slept for around 50,000 years before I woke up. I was around for around 1,500 years before that." I was explaining while icing a cake I had just made. I could make a pretty decent cake when I wanted to.

"Wow. That is a really long time to sleep. That means you missed a bunch of birthday parties. I have to make up for them. Go out and have fun while I prepare the party." Pinkie pushed me out of the store into the street and closed the door behind her.

"Well then, that could have gone much better. I guess I'll find Rainbow and see how well I can fly with these wings while I'm at it." I flapped my wings and took off. I spotted Big Mac in a girdle walking down Stirrup Street. I knew where to find Rainbow immediately after seeing this. She was on the farm hoof wrestling Applejack, and this was going to be a long day.

I grabbed myself a cloud and got some cookies I had made earlier and set off to find a good place to watch all the drama that was going to happen. If I saw one of the mane six, I sent them to find Twilight. I told them that Twilight had something to speak to them about. After the others knew about the tickets, I got off of the cloud and glided to Twilight.

"Hello there, Twilight. Is something bothering you?" I asked her. She looked distraught, thinking about whom to give the ticket to.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I don't want you to get involved as well. That would make the decision harder to make." She nervously scuffed the ground with her hoof, looking for a reason to get away from me.

"Trust me, I don't want the ticket. I'm content in watching how the situation will resolve itself. I'm sure you will think of something. I must get going, there is supposed to be a storm today and I'd rather not get stuck out in the rain. I also am quite hungry, so I shall go somewhere to eat." I walked off to find a restaurant that would suit my needs. I happened to find the one that Twilight would be coming to, and decided that I would just wait for her to show up. I grabbed the menu and ordered the hayfries to tide me over until Twilight got here.

It didn't take all that long, as I could see Twilight sitting down at a table to order. As the waiter came in to get her food I asked him to ask if Twilight was going to eat in the rain. It was entertaining to watch the other ponies rush in while Twilight stayed outside and stayed dry because of Rainbow Dash. And then she got rained on because Rainbow had zipped the cloud closed. Twilight sighed and then got pulled by Rarity to the boutique.

"Well this leaves me some more time I guess. I should probably just walk around and see new ponies." I got up from my table after eating and left a large tip while I headed out the door. I went to the school to see if they were doing anything interesting, and as soon as I got to the gate an orange blur came past me. I looked at the filly riding the scooter and immediately recognized Scootaloo, with Sweetie Belle in tow. "Well I see they are completely late for class, this is going to be funny." I walked into the school house and realized it was totally smaller on the outside than it was on the inside.

I walked around, trying to find the classroom that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had entered but I couldn't seem to find it. That was when I heard Cheerilee giving a lecture to someone down the hall. I quickly trotted down to where she was and saw that she was talking to Scootaloo, giving her a lecture about bringing her scooter into the school.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Scootaloo. Just because you were late does not mean you can ride into the school on your scooter. You could have seriously injured somepony." Mrs. Cheerilee kept going on like this for around three minutes before I didn't want to listen to her anymore. I stepped around the corner and gave both her and Scootaloo a smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I was talking to her and needed her to do something for me before she arrived here. A problem arose when I was running around doing some work and I asked for her help. When she realized that she was late for school, I granted her permission to ride her scooter here. I did not, however, say that she could ride it into the school. So if you need to punish someone, let it be me. I need to have a talk with Miss Scootaloo after this though.

"Well, I believe that you did not know that this was going to happen, so I forgive you and Scootaloo. Please make sure that you do not talk for too long to her, Mr. Ordeus, she still has class to attend." Mrs. Cheerilee walked back into her classroom after saying this, closing the door so that the class would not be disturbed.

"Well dang it, I don't want to be called Mr. Ordeus. That makes me sound like an old stallion, which technically I am, but still! Now Scootaloo, I do believe that a punishment is in order for riding your scooter into the school." I started walking toward her with a grin on my face.

"Please don't hurt my bottom too much; last time I got paddled, I couldn't sit down for a week." Scootaloo closed her eyes, waiting for me to grab her and give her a paddling.

I reached down and gave her a noogie. "Don't worry kid, I aint gonna give you a paddling. You're too cool for that. I just have to remind you to make sure not to do what you did again, and make sure you don't almost run somepony over if they are coming to the school. Now, get to class. I don't want a teacher coming to lecture me on why I shouldn't hold a young kid in the hall for a long time while class is going on."

"Thanks Mr. Ordeus, sir. You're pretty cool yourself. Not as cool as Rainbow Dash, but still awesome in your own way." She started to walk towards her next class, leaving me standing in the hallway. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me I was forgetting something. Then I remembered what it was.

"Don't call me Mr.; just Ordeus is fine!" I shouted to her retreating form. She gave a wave of acknowledgement and entered her classroom. I sighed and knocked on the door of Mrs. Cheerilee's class. She opened the door and was surprised to see that I was still here.

"Well hello again, Mr. Ordeus. What are you still doing in the school?" She asked me while blocking the doorway so that the students couldn't see me.

"I just wish to observe the class. I find scholastics interesting in this day. And, please don't call me 'Mr. Ordeus', just Ordeus is fine with me." I craned my neck to look into the class to see a small amount of colts and fillies in desks, trying to look around Cheerilee to see who she was talking to.

"Well of course you may come in to observe the class Mr.…. I mean Ordeus. We were just about to start a lesson on the history of Equestria, I am sure that you would be able to add interesting information to the lesson as well." She allowed me to enter the room and then pointed me over to a large chair in the corner of the room. I sat down and 'remembered' the events that had happened while I had slept. I could see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon whispering to each other and snickering and pointing at me. I could also easily make out Applebloom, who was only one of the ponies that wasn't surprised to see me in the classroom because she was focused on the lesson that was going on.

I looked at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and pointed at them. "You two should really pay attention to the lesson instead of staring at my flank. What if you have a pop quiz on the subject and all you can remember is my flank? That would be pretty embarrassing."

This comment elicited a few laughs from the rest of the class and made the two fillies in question blush furiously and look back towards the front of the class. Mrs. Cheerilee looked shocked that I would bring up something like that in the middle of class. I just looked at her, giving her a wide smile and a motion of my hoof telling her to continue teaching. She complied and went on with the lesson; all the while the classmates were sniggering and looking at me with newfound respect.

"Yes, before we were so rudely interrupted by Ordeus, I was talking about the importance of the elements of harmony in. The princesses found them while they were looking for something to help them in their quest to harmonize Equestria, because the rule of a creature had de-harmonized the entire land. We will get to that lesson later. The princesses used the power of the elements to banish the ruler and restore peace to the land."

"Actually, they were looking specifically for the elements. Star Swirl the Bearded had told them that the elements could be found somewhere in Equestria. That was before he went completely bonkers off his rocker and started raving on how cutie marks were a power source for a machine he was making. He died shortly after that…" As I was about to finish that sentence the bell rang, and it was time for school to get out. I sighed and got up, exiting the classroom with the rest of the kids. Mrs. Cheerilee told me not to come in for her class again because I was a distraction.

As I walked outside, I saw a large amount of ponies chasing after Twilight. I jumped in the path of the crowd, but they just kept moving and completely trampled me. I got back up slowly, thinking that the tickets to the gala were not worth what the others thought they were. Applebloom walked up to me with worry in her eyes.

"You all right mister?" She looked over me to see if I had been hurt seriously. Her eyes landed on my flank and she gasped. "Ah didn't know there was a blank flank alicorn!"

"Of course there is, I thought you would have heard of me when I first showed up in town. Heck, even Celestia talked about me to the rest of the town. And even if you didn't hear that, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were obviously making comments about me being blank flanked. By the way, don't let them get you down about being blank flanked. It just means you're unique and that you have the possibility of doing anything you put your mind to. It also helps that an alicorn is a blank flank, so there should be less negative thoughts about us." I told her as we were walking towards the gate. When we reached the gate she turned towards me.

"Thanks for tha words mister. Ah'l remember what ya said." She started trotting off towards Sweet Apple Acres with a more positive outlook on being a blank flank.

"And please call me Ordeus, I hate being called mister. It makes me feel my age." I told her as I walked away from the school. I passed Octavia and Vinyl Scratch; both were being tailed by Pinkie. She was asking if they would play for a party she was planning. She then saw me and bolted away, obviously trying to keep the details of my party a surprise. I had honestly forgotten that she had planned to throw a party for me in the first place.

"Yo, DJ-Pon3, what's up?" I walked over to Vinyl, giving her a hoof bump. "It would be awesome if you could be the DJ at the party Pinkie is planning. I'm pretty sure that you and I have the some of the same tastes in music. And Octavia, it would be lovely if you could also attend the party and play some music."

"Of course dude, I wouldn't miss a Pinkie Pie party for a weeks' worth of sleep. I just gotta get my station set up in town hall and I'll rattle your bones with the bass." Vinyl started banging her head, imagining what type of tracks she would play at the party. "We'll get Neon Lights as well, 'cause it wouldn't be much of a party without him."

"I do not see why I would need to bring my instrument if Vinyl is playing at this party. If I tried to play, she would just drown me out with her 'wubs'." Octavia looked at her roommate disapprovingly.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that it is quiet enough for you to play your pieces. I also love to listen to classical. Maybe you two could do a collaboration and work together to make better music." I thanked them and walked off. I went to the library to see how the ticket affair was going. I walked in as soon as Twilight was on the ground covering her head. I sighed and walked over to her, covering her with my wing.

"Girls I am pretty sure that she is feeling a large amount of pressure on who to choose. You do realize that she was right in saying if she chose one of you to go with her, the rest of you would be disappointed." Twilight was starting to get up, so I lifted my wing to let her up. The rest of the girls apologized, and they all got into a group hug. Spike just stood there with a disgusted look on his face. "Spike, you'll realize one day that that is exactly what you'll want from them."

"No way would I want that. I'll just go back to sleep." Spike started to wobble up the stairs, but I pulled him back down with my magic. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Twilight is about to have you send a letter to Celestia. I just thought I would save you the time and effort of having to come back down the stairs." I turned towards Twilight and hoofed her a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Thank you Ordeus, and how did you know I was going to send a letter?" Twilight took the items with her magic and started to write down her message.

"Let's just say it was a hunch." I shrugged my shoulders, and she just gave me a smile.

"If all of my friends can't come to the gala, then I won't go either." She floated the tickets into the rolled up parchment. "Go ahead and send it Spike."

Spike sent the letter and started back up the stairs again. I once again pulled him back. He gave me an angry look. I just looked back at him with a look of indifference. The girls had another group hug and Spike fake gagged again, right before going into a state of actually gagging.

"Well, if it isn't just like a boy to not be able to handle the girly things…" Applejack moved over to Spike and ducked just in time to avoid his fire. "Whoa nelley!"

Twilight picked up the scroll and unwound it, letting the six tickets show off the side of the scroll. "Well why didn't you say so, here are six tickets for you and your friends." The girls started to jump around the room in glee. They moved towards the door because they said they would treat Twilight to a meal. Spike held the door open for them and handed them the tickets as they went out. He looked disappointed when the last ticket left his claws.

"Don't worry Spike; I'm sure that you will get one as well." I gave him a smile and started to walk out the door as soon as he belched up another scroll. He started giggling as he raced outside, handing me a ticket as he passed me. I looked towards the letter he had left on the floor.

"Here is a ticket for you Spike. I also ask that you deliver this extra ticket to Ordeus so that he may join us at the gala. I have some things to talk to him about. Princess Celestia."

"Well, this should be and interesting life here. I'll just sleep for now until the party starts." I walked into Sugarcube Corner and climbed the stairs to my room. I got into the bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt of a vast plain and rolling hills covered in green grasses, underneath a vast moon. I wondered why I dreamt of this place instead of something I remembered from back home. Then I heard something approach me from behind. I turned around and saw the princess of the night, Princess Luna. This must be her creation of a dreamscape.

"We know you are not one of our kind, being. Pray tell us, what exactly are you. Why have you come to our peaceful planet, with your knowledge of war and death?" She walked around me as she spoke. She stopped in front of me and sat down, waiting for an answer.

"If you must know, make sure that nopony else knows this. You must tell not even your sister of the truth, for it could be catastrophic. I am a being that is known as a human, but I was given the task of keeping order in this new world I was brought to. I made the planet as it is today, creating life and shaping the land. I created the basics, but evolution has brought its own changes." I explained all to her, not leaving a single detail out. When I had finished she asked me more questions.

"So if this is not what your original form is, then what is it? And if you created everything and were supposed to keep order, how was Discord created?" She had gotten into my face at this point. I sighed and pushed her out of the way.

"In response to the second question, I have no idea how Discord came to be. It happened while I was asleep, so there are multiple possibilities on how he came into existence. I can easily answer the first question, I can just show you." I backed away and changed into my normal form, with a few added details. I appeared with Daedric armor and a shield attached to my back. I also realized that my hair had grown down to my waist, so I pulled it into a pony tail and put it into my armor. Luna looked shocked at what I looked like, as I stood at her height but looked much more intimidating.

"So this is what you normally look like? What is this on you; it makes you look like you bathed in blood." She backed up from me further, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Well that is somewhat true." I pulled of my helm and un-tucked my hair, letting it flow in the breeze. "The armor I am wearing was made from ebony and the heart of a daedra. I wear it for protection from enemies as well as the weather. It is like a shell for me. But it covers my true self; I only wish for peace and that shows in my face when I remove my helm. So if you see an armored 'person' walking around, that's me trying to get somewhere quickly." I emphasized the word person so that she would understand that was how I referred to myself. "I can also do anything I can imagine, as I said before. So I might just turn into a normal looking pegasus."

"So you're telling us that you mean no harm? How do we know we can trust you?" She got up into my face again, looking slightly less intimidated because I didn't have my helmet on.

"I already told you everything about me and my task. I trust you to keep it secret, so therefore you should be able to trust me. And I do not mean you or any of your subjects harm. I am simply here as an observer, only meant to step in when the dwellers of this planet can do nothing against a threat the will disturb the order. Also, without chaos and discord, the overabundance of harmony would destabilize the world and cause it to crumble. I probably sensed this and created Discord, not in an attempt to destroy the world, but as a means of stabilizing the balance."

"We will believe you then. If you try to do anything we deem dangerous to our people, we shall squash you into the ground." She turned around and started to leave the dream realm she had created.

"I would love to see you try." I spoke quietly so she wouldn't hear me. She left and I woke up surrounded by a very large group of ponies, all of them wearing party hats.

"Surprise!" Pinkie yelled in my ear. I smiled and got out of the bed, ready to enjoy an awesome party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Applebuck Season**

The party lasted for three whole days, going as long as Pinkie Pie was awake. And she didn't sleep for three days! Even though I really didn't need to sleep, my body was still accustomed to sleeping every night. I stayed awake through all the celebration, eating all I could and playing all the games I wanted to. I used my powers to cheat on only a smidgeon of the games. During hide and seek, I turned myself invisible and watched as ponies would walk right in front of my face looking for me.

As the festivities wrapped up because Pinkie Pie had finally fallen asleep, I was getting prepared for anything that might come up in the next few days. I knew that the pace was going at about the same speed as canon seemed to go. I had noticed how the words the others had said changed from what they normally said. That could mean that the episodes could be out of order as well. I was placing instruments around town when I heard a rumbling off in the distance. I could see a large cloud on the horizon coming towards Ponyville.

"Well, it seems that the timeline is still intact. I'll go and congratulate AJ on her saving the town and then I'll help prepare the town for the celebration." I started to trot over to the place where the others were, but then I remembered that I still had wings. I extended my wings and took to the sky, arriving much sooner than I would have if I was walking.

"Congratulations AJ, I believe that a celebration is in order to thank you for saving the town." I could only think of saying it this way, I was starting to sound like Luna.

"Hey, that's what I was about to say!" Pinkie Pie popped up right behind me, surprising the heck out of me. I thought that she would be asleep for the rest of the day.

"Well, I didn't see you here so I figured that you would want me to say it for you. Also, don't come up behind unsuspecting people, it may scare them." I realized my mistake right after I had finished my sentence.

"Well, I figured you would have seen me when you flew over here. It would have been easy to see me cause I was standing in the middle of the road, silly." Pinkie hopped around to my front. "And what do you mean by 'people'?"

"Yes, what do you mean by 'people'?" Twilight came up to me, holding a quill and some parchment.

"I meant nothing of it; I don't even know why I said it. I meant to say ponies but that came out instead." I gave a blank look to make sure that they couldn't tell that I was lying. They looked skeptical at first, but then they probably decided that it really was just a slip of the tongue. I mentally released the breath I had been holding. If I had let it slip this early on, then it could have been a disaster.

"Well, we should get started in prepping the town for the celebration. It should take a week or so to make sure everything is ready for a super duper awesome celebration. Just remember that you still have to help me bake cupcakes next week for Ponyville. They're going to be delicious with you helping me bake them." Pinkie was telling AJ. Then she turned to me. "No offense Ordeus."

"None taken, I know I can't make baked goods as well as AJ or you or the Cakes. I just do my best." I walked off as the others were telling Applejack what they still expected her to do the following week. I felt that I should have asked her if she needed help bucking apples, but I know she would have said no because it would damage her pride to accept the offer. I decided I would just wait a week for everything to happen and then I would talk to her, and if she still wouldn't accept I would talk to Granny Smith. I knew that Applejack was terrified of Granny Smith when she was in a bad mood.

~0~0~0~

The last few days had gone by fairly quickly. The tasks of putting up most of the decorations had taken up large amounts of my free time. I helped fix anything Derpy had broken when trying to help Rainbow Dash. The day where Applejack was supposed to receive her award had come. Twilight had gone up on stage, only to be interrupted every time she was about to speak. I laughed softly each time she was interrupted because it was entertaining to see her be frustrated.

Applejack finally came up through the crowd to receive her award, and Pinkie joined in on her 'wooing' at the trophy. I started to think about the next things I would do. I would avoid any and all muffins made today, say off the streets by flying to avoid bunnies, and avoid a launched Rainbow Dash. Sounded really easy when I thought about it, I don't see why others hadn't thought of it sooner. Then I remembered that no one knew that these things were going to happen.

I laughed at my foolishness and started to see what else I could do to pass the time and avoid the craziness that was going to happen today. I decided that I could just go to the library to see what they had to read there. I headed off in the general direction of the library and Twilight joined me when I was halfway there. She was obviously worried about the state Applejack was in.

"Do you think we should try to help Applejack, Ordeus?" She asked me, looking up to my face for a response.

"I think that you should try to do it yourself and ask your friends for help. I try not to get involved in the matters of other people just in case I might mess something up. So I stay out of others business unless it could cause an unbalance in the world." We had just reached the library and twilight looked at me with a disapproving look.

"You obviously have learned nothing about friendship in the time you have stayed here with us. Heck, even I learned more in the time I've spent with my friends. Thank you for keeping me company in the time it took to get to my home. Now, I must get to studying. I wish to not be disturbed, so good day to you." With that she slammed the door in my face and locked her door.

With my previous plan dashed, I started thinking of other things I could do while I waited for the day to end and Twilight to send her letter. I could see what the others were up to, but that would probably interfere with the schedule of the day. I could also go see what Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were up to, today was a break day to celebrate Applejack saving the town. So I headed off to the Carousel Boutique to see if Sweetie Belle was there first, before trying to find where Scootaloo was.

As I walked to the door, I could hear Rarity yelling at someone in the store. I guessed that it was Sweetie because I could see smoke coming out of the kitchen window. I walked in and the bell rang above my head. Rarity had gone silent as soon as she had heard the bell go off. She walked into the main room of the boutique and sighed as she saw me, realizing I wasn't an overly important customer that required all of her attention.

"Well, hello there Darling. How are you today? Do you need something?" She walked across the room to stand in front of me and she started to scuff at the floor with her hoof.

"I am doing well today, thank you for asking. I do need something that requires your skillset. I figured that since I am going to the Gala, I am going to need a suit that would fit in with the rest of the guests there.' I walked over to a small display of suits she had set up in the store and I looked for a suit that would look good on me and that was reasonably priced.

"I would be glad to make a custom suit for you, I don't think that any of the suits I currently have would fit you or match with your unique colors. I will need to get your measurements and a date that you would like the suit to be finished by." She got out measuring tape and started to measure me. She wrote down all the measurements on a sheet of paper and set everything back where it was before she started.

"Thank you for the offer Rarity. I would like it to have all of my colors on it as well as some designs. I don't really have a day that it needs to be finished by; it just needs to be finished before the Gala comes along. It should also be finished in time for changes to be made. I will pay in advance for it as well; I don't want to have to worry about payment later." As I finished talking, I could hear a thunderous clanging in the kitchen. I walked over to the door that led into the kitchen and opened it to find that the kitchen had been completely covered in pots and pans that had recently been in the cabinets or in the sink. I could just see a bit of Sweetie's tail under a smaller pile of pots in the corner of the room. I levitated the pots off of Sweetie Belle and levitated her over to the door of the room. I then proceeded to clean up the kitchen, placing all the pots and pans where they were supposed to go and repairing the table and chairs.

Rarity had come up behind me halfway through the process and hugged me. I silently acknowledged her hug and finished up the task at hoof. Sweetie Belle was ecstatic to say the least, she didn't have to clean up the huge mess she had created and her sister wouldn't yell at her again because I was here. I smiled at Sweetie Belle and picked her up and set her on my back. Rarity was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Why are you letting my sister on your back, Ordeus? I would think someone of your standing and age would act more… mature." She lifted Sweetie off of me with her magic and set her back down onto the floor.

"Well, I love playing with the younger ones. It makes me feel younger, and there is usually less drama involved. So, Sweetie, are you going to be meeting up with Scootaloo today to do something?" I looked to Sweetie Belle to see what she would say.

"Well, we were thinking about going to get free samples of the muffins that Applejack and Pinkie Pie were going to make today and then see the awesome tricks Rainbow was going to do. Want to join us?" She looked up at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes that I had ever seen.

I looked at her and shook my head. I had immunity to any and all puppy dog eyes tried on me. I put her on my back again and let her slide down to the floor.

"No, I am afraid that won't be possible for me today. I have some other things to attend to. But, I will drop you off where you are going to meet Scootaloo, if that is okay with your sister. Is that okay with you Rarity?" Sweetie Belle and I both sat down and gave Rarity puppy dog eyes. She couldn't handle it, and she gave in within the first three seconds.

"You may bring her to her meeting place, Darling. Just do remember to be careful. I would hate for her to be injured." She looked worried that I may harm Sweetie Belle somehow.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'll be really careful to not let her get injured. Now, hop onto my back Lady Belle, to the meeting place WE RIDE!" With that, Sweetie jumped on to my back. I whinnied and galloped out the door. I would have given a thousand bits to have the look on Rarity's face framed. I leapt into the air and spread my wings, ascending as I went further from the boutique. "So, where are you and Scootaloo supposed to meet up at?" When there was no answer, I turned my head around to see Sweetie Belle covering her eyes and shaking in fear. "There is no need to be afraid, I won't drop you. Even if you fell, I could easily put you right on my back again. Now, where are you and Scootaloo supposed to meet at?"

"We are supposed to meet at the school house. She should already be there waiting on me. And please don't fly when you're letting others sit on you, it is really scary." She looked straight into my eyes, not wanting to look down as we quickly descended towards the school house.

"I'll remember that for the next time. We have arrived at your destination. You may now disembark from the ride. Please pick up any luggage that may be left behind, and have a nice day." I lowered myself to the ground and lowered my wings like ramps so that Sweetie Belle could easily get off of me without injuring herself.

Scootaloo was already sitting at one of the benches near the playground. When she came over to us, she and I hoof bumped and I gave her a noogie. She laughed and went over to Sweetie.

"So, I see you have met our school day savior. Are you two ready for an awesome day of free treats and awesome stunts?!" She looked excitedly towards the both of us, holding both her hooves up for hoof bumps.

"Sorry, I can't join in the festivities of today. I have work to do around town. I was just dropping off Sweetie Belle to meet you here." I gave them both a wave goodbye and walked off towards town hall to see if there was a job board. I also was thinking about getting a plot of land so that I could build my own place to live. I could walk around in my house in my normal form without worrying about the panic it would cause if I walked around town like that.

I walked into town hall first to procure a deed for land. The secretary of Mayor Mare let me in the office to see her boss when I came up to the door. She looked like she was expected to do a perfect job when I was there. No doubt she was trying to make a good impression. I sat down in a chair in front of the desk the mayor was sitting behind, and she was turned around so she didn't know who came in.

"Please sit down in one of the chairs and I'll get right to you. I am somewhat busy right now." As she was rummaging in the drawer she was next to, she bumped her head.

"It's fine; take as much time as you want. I am in no hurry." I grabbed a magazine that was lying around and looked at the front page. Ugh, it was a fashion magazine.

As I had spoken, Mayor Mare had banged her head again as she turned around to see me sitting in one of the small chairs. She gasped and ran back to her desk chair, pushing it towards me. I shook my head and put the magazine down; I wasn't going to take her chair so that I could sit comfortably. She got the message and sat in her chair behind her desk, wringing her fore hooves nervously.

"So, Ordeus, what brings you here today? I hope that the town is welcoming you and that you feel comfortable here." She started to move all the documents off of her desk so that it didn't look cluttered. The only problem was she didn't correctly place them in the drawer she had opened. I tsked and used my magic to properly organize the papers.

"Well mayor mare, I am feeling largely welcomed in the town. As for what brings me here today, I require a plot of land to build a home upon so that I may get out of the Cake's manes and become a permanent resident of Ponyville." As I finished cleaning up the drawer, as well as the rest of the room, Mayor Mare had pulled out some papers from the filing cabinet she had been going through before. She laid them out in front of me on the desk.

"We have a few plots of land that are currently being unused right now, if you would like to purchase one. Just look though these to see which would most likely suit your needs. I would recommend the one that just opened up beside the town hall. I would allow somepony like you to easily get somewhere in town quickly." She looked at the papers and pushed one towards me. I looked at it, and automatically thought no. It was a small plot of land, and it was in a place where many ponies could watch me. I shook my head and she sighed and put the paper back into the cabinet.

"I would like to purchase someplace that is not in a crowded area, if that is possible. And it would be great if it was a large area. I have some bits that are just sitting in my pocket, and they are not going to be spent otherwise." I had started to look through the papers as I explained what type of place I would like to buy. There were a few that caught my eye. Mayor Mare had pushed three others my way. Some of them were on the outskirts of town and were pretty large. I narrowed it down to two though. One was next to both the farm and the Everfree Forest, sitting just in between them, and it was very large. The other was smaller but more secluded, as it was a small distance from Fluttershy's house. I decided on this one because it was closer to where I came out of the forest and it was where less ponies would see me if I wanted to change form.

"Well, now that you have picked it out, I need you to sign out the forms and get started on your payments. You can start with a thousand bit payment for 10 years or a five hundred bit payment for twenty two years." She handed me the forms and was looked for the bag where I could place my first payment. I was finishing filling out my forms when she finally found the bag. She was surprised at how quickly I finished filling out the forms, but she quickly passed the bag over to me.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I won't be making regular payments. I'll just pay it all off right now." I pulled out my coin purse and paid her fifteen thousand bits. "Keep the extra and fix this place up a little. Thank you for your time and I shall now be leaving."

As I left town hall, I could hear the mayor yelling her thanks at me. I just smirked and kept walking. I walked for a few more minutes before I realized that I could just fly to my destination and it would be much quicker. I flapped my wings and took off towards the land I had just bought. It was about twenty five acres of just grass and a few trees. I could see Fluttershy's house in the distance and could see that she was getting ready to count the bunnies with Applejack. I quickly beat a hasty retreat towards town to 'buy materials' for making my house. I wouldn't really make one when I could just imagine one out of thin air.

"Welcome there, how can we help you at Wood Chops Lumber?" A brown earth stallion asked me as I entered the warehouse that stored the lumber I would 'purchase'. I could only assume that he was Wood Chop from the cutie mark he sported, a large oak tree with an axe stuck in the side of it.

"Yes, I would like to make a purchase of lumber to make my house." I leaned in close to him to whisper. "I don't really need to buy materials, but I figured it would be strange if it didn't look like I did. So I am going to make a small donation of a thousand bits and you can put me down as having had bought the necessary amounts of lumber to build a small home." I slapped the thousand bits on the counter he stood behind and waited for him to react.

His eyes had widened and he stood there stammering. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote my name down on it as well as the amount it would have taken to purchase the lumber. I had let them make a profit of over five hundred bits in the payment I had made. "Thank you for your patronage sir, we hope to do business with you again."

When I had left, I looked as though the stampede of bunnies had already passed through the town. I saw Twilight start towards the farm, and I decided to follow her. I caught up with her as she made it o the gate, and she just gave me a glare.

"Where have you been all day? You should have been here to help with what Applejack was doing."

"Well, I was buying a deed to a plot of land so that I could set up residence instead of just staying at Sugar Cube Corner. I was also buying the materials I needed to make a house." I gave her a smile and continued to walk to where Applejack was bucking trees. Twilight just looked at me and gave an exasperated sigh.

When we had convinced Applejack to let us all help her buck the rest of the apples, everything went smoothly from then on. We finished up and she sent her letter to Celestia, and soon after it was too late for everyone to stick around. As we left the farm, Twilight pulled me to the side to confront me about my behavior.

"You could have even acted like you cared for her wellbeing at least, not just go on your merry way doing what you did today."

"As you may recall, I wasn't exactly tasked with being friends with everypony in town. I was only tasked to become accustomed to the ways here and learn the ways of friendship. I was not told to become anyponies friend, and I shall make friends with who I wish to be friends with." I walked away from an angry unicorn that didn't see things my way. I honestly didn't care, and it didn't really matter in the long run. We would talk things out later after she had calmed down, and we would become friends.

I flew back towards my plot of land and set up my house. It looked like any normal house in Ponyville, but it was much smaller on the outside than it was on the inside. I t had all the furniture I needed as well as the appliances I needed. It also looked like a normal mansion on the inside, staircases led to the second floor right in the foyer and there were red rugs and carpets placed on the floor. I headed towards the library/study and looked in. There were hundreds of bookshelves placed around a desk at the center of the room that had a small lamp sitting next to it. Pleased with the way I had set up my house, I headed to the room next door that was my bedroom.

As I opened the door, I shifted forms so that I could stretch and yawn without being in my pony form anymore. It got the job done, but it could be tiring being that way all the time. I placed my armor on a rack next to a few other racks in my room that held other sets of different armor. I went into my bathroom and took a long bath in the large marble bathtub, sighing contently as the warm water loosened up my muscles. As I got out of the bath, I dried myself off and got on some sleep pants I pulled from a set of mahogany drawers I had in my room. I climbed into my large, curtained bed and hoped that I could stay like this for a while as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Winter Wrap Up**

I woke up slightly groggy and very sore. I looked over to the clock I had placed on my nightstand and completely lost my cool. I had slept for a few months; it was already time for spring to start up. I had slept all the way through six episodes and hadn't even realized it. I quickly jumped out of bed and changed into my armor. Before I reached my door I realized that I had not switched into my pony form, and I quickly did that before I rushed outside. As I did so, I slipped on some ice that had formed outside on my doorstep and I did a face plant into the snow.

Thankful for the soft landing, I kissed the snow. Then I remembered I had somewhere to be and I rushed towards town hall. When I reached the center of town, everypony had already started to gather around town hall to get ready for winter wrap up. They pointed at me and started whispering, I couldn't really hear what they were saying though. Before I had time to listen in on their conversations, a pink blur knocked me off my hooves and into the snow.

I slowly got up and shook off the snow that clung to me, but I couldn't dislodge the pink ball that had attached itself to me. I then realized it was Pinkie, and I gave her a hug. She got off of me with tears in her eyes and I could tell she was happy to see me after such a long time.

"So, Pinkie, what's happening? Why is everypony standing around town hall?" I grew puzzled; this is not what my voice was supposed to sound like. It was then I realized that everypony was staring at Pinkie and I.

"Who are you; I don't remember Celestia telling me she had another sister." Twilight had come up behind me and was examining me.

"Um, I don't know what you mean about sister. It's me, Ordeus. How can you not tell it's me? For one, I'm not a mare and two I've only been gone for about six months." I stated the obvious, how could they not know it was me?

"Ordeus, I thought he was lost somewhere in the Everfree. I saw him go in about six months back and never come out." Fluttershy had quietly told the group.

"Well, I don't remember going into the forest. That may be how I changed into a mare. That, or somepony got poison joke into my house. I think it's most likely the second scenario. And that means there are only three ponies that could have done it. And since one pony already knew who I was, I know it was her that did it." I glared at Pinkie and she just gave a large smile along with a small eep. "I trust that what you saw will not be disclosed until I give the permission for you to do so?"

"Okie dokie lokie! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She performed the action in swift practiced movements.

The ponies did not really seem what to make of what had just gone down, but the mayor was getting ready to make her speech to Ponyville. I bade farewell to the group around me and headed off to the Everfree Forest to go to Zecora's. I would have to get a natural cure for poison joke since I couldn't just shift forms or change my gender without an explanation on how it happened, and I didn't want to have to explain either case.

I easily found the path that lead to Zecora's, and it didn't take very long to reach her hut. Not much happened on the way to her hut. I just passed a small patch of poison joke, which I went through because I had already been affected by the stuff and it wouldn't get any worse. I also passed a cockatrice, and it didn't even bother trying to mess with me. So, needless to say, it was a boring trip. I knocked on the door and it was soon answered by the zebra I was looking for.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is this royalty?" She bowed and ushered me inside. She closed the door after I had entered and rushed to get some tea.

"Zecora, there is no need to make me feel comfortable. I just need to get the cure for poison joke; Pinkie put some on me while I was asleep." I walked around her hut looking at the masks and potion ingredients she had, and it was surprising to see how many things she actually had. There was a whole room filled with ingredients and potions, all of them ready to be used.

"Lucky for you, I have already finished a brew. You will not have to bathe long, but make sure the dosage is strong." She handed me a large bottle with the cure to poison joke inside.

"Thank you for the cure, Zecora. And make sure Pinkie stays away from poison joke from now on. We don't need any more ponies needing to be cured." I took the bottle with me to the door, and before I left she called out to me.

"I will be sure, to have much more of the cure!" She just grinned and went back inside, closing the door behind her. Figures, if ponies needed the cure, they would pay her for the cure. I smiled at the thought of a line of ponies in the Everfree, waiting outside her door to buy a cure. I headed towards my house after I left the forest, it was a place where I could take a bath without any others seeing me the way I was. I was surprised how much warmer it was inside the forest compared to the surrounding area.

I carefully stepped over the icy patch on my doorstep and opened my door. I made my way to the bathroom that was on the first floor because I didn't want to climb the stairs in pony form. I didn't want to change into my human form either, because that would be awkward. I don't know how I didn't realize that I had changed genders when I was putting on my armor this morning. I filled the bath with water and poured in a large amount of the cure. I climbed in and let my body relax, letting the cure work its magic.

When I climbed out, I was a stallion again. It was a great feeling too. I changed forms so that I could climb the stairs; I was heading towards the study. I opened the door, and low and behold Pinkie was there, reading a book on how to bake very large cakes. I walked over to the chair behind the desk and sat down.

"So Pinkie, aren't you supposed to be cutting the ice right now? Or are you slacking off just to read a book?" I steepled my fingers, looking at Pinkie through the hole I had made in between my hands.

"Oh silly, I don't have to be there for a few more hours. Your trip didn't really take that long at all. And this book is great! Look at this quadruple layered chocolate fudge cake with strawberries and whipped cream on it. We have to make this at the bakery sometime!" She pressed the book into my face, pointing at a large picture of the cake in question. While it did look delicious, it was huge. It would tower over me even.

I pushed Pinkie down into the chair in front of me. "Pinkie, only you and Luna know what I really look like, even underneath this armor. I have to know that you won't tell anypony about this."

"Well of course I won't. I already made a Pinkie Promise, and I would never go back on that for fear of losing a friend forevvvvver." She had a menacing look when saying forever.

I laughed and patted her head gently; if I patted her to hard I could injure her. "That's good to hear Pinkie. Now, let us get back outside and get winter wrapped up, I don't want to wear any clothes made for cold weather." We left the study and I transformed on the way back downstairs as we headed for the door. I held the door open so that Pinkie could go outside ahead of me. "After you, milady."

"What a gentlecolt, let me reward you for your kindness." As she headed out the door, she landed a peck on my cheek and then giggled.

I couldn't really tell what I looked like, but I was pretty sure that my cheeks looked like they were on fire. I closed and locked the door behind me. I didn't want anypony else getting into my house without permission. Pinkie headed off to the lake she was stationed at and I went to Sweet Apple Acres. It looked like Twilight hadn't been here yet, so I decided that it would actually be a perfect place to help. I walked up to Applejack and nudged her. She turned around and gave a huge smile while pulling down the brim of her hat.

"Howdy there, Ordeus; I see that ya got your problem fixed. It was a might strange sight, you being a mare." She yelled at the ponies clearing up the snow to keep up the good work.

"Well, I can say it felt very strange being a mare. I have come to help with clearing the fields of snow. And, before you deny my help, I insist on helping. Since I have not been around for a while, I feel the need to help in Ponyville." I walked over to a plough and attached myself to it. It was surprisingly easy to pull through the snow, and it felt as if I didn't even have anything holding me down.

I speeded past all the others pulling ploughs, collecting tons of snow in a single line. All the others gaped at me, even Applejack. Then they doubled their efforts, trying their hardest to not look foolish or weak in front of Applejack and I. I was making my fourth pass when Applejack came over to me and detached the plough.

"Hold on there, fella. You've done enough work for three ponies already. You deserve a bit of a break; even if you don't feel like you need one." She glanced at me and gave me a wink. "Besides, Ah jus made some hot coco and Ah need somepony to share it with." Under her breath, I could just hear her say, "And Ah like the look of them muscles when he works. He's much stronger than Big Mac."

I was thinking about politely declining, but then I spotted Twilight making her way towards us. I didn't really feel comfortable around Applejack by myself anymore; I didn't want to deal with love just yet. I waved at Twilight, and Applejack turned to see who I was waving to. She had a sour look for a second before she gave her friend a smile.

"Hello there Applejack and Ordeus. I am glad to see that you got your problem sorted out. I just wonder how much poison joke Pinkie used to change your gender." Twilight turned to Applejack. "Anyways, do you think I could try to help you? I'll try my very best."

"Ah don't know, Twalight. This would be some tough work for a unicorn of your size and build." Applejack was eyeing up Twilight and comparing her to the ones working out in the field. I could make out the undertone in her voice; she was trying to get rid of Twilight.

"I think that you should give her a chance, Applejack. It seems like she is a hard worker." Applejack considered the options and decided to let her try to help. I walked over to Twilight and helped her get the plough moving. "Thanks for bailing me out of that situation, Twi," I whispered in her ear. "As she got further into the fields I yelled good luck to her. I walked back over to Applejack and my own plough, and I re-hitched myself to it and started to move out into the fields.

"Hold on, where do ya think you're goin mister?" Applejack ran in front of me and tried to push me back into my previous position. "You've already done enough work."

It was then the smell hit me, and I realized why she was acting the way she was. It was that time of month for her and her pheromones were actually pretty strong. I hadn't noticed them because of my true form, but I could just make them out now that she was right in front of me. That was why she was just overseeing the work the others were doing, she didn't want to affect the stallions working in the fields.

"Nnope, I gotta clean up more snow." Just then, Twilight ran into the hill, covering the recently cleaned fields in more snow. "See? Now please excuse me while I clean up the snow that just rolled onto the fields." I pushed Applejack out of the way before I headed to work again.

A few hours later, all we needed was the pegasi to clear the clouds for the sun to shine on the seeds that we recently planted. Applejack got me and we headed into town to go to town hall. We met up with Fluttershy on the way there, and we had a conversation on how the jobs were going so far. When we got to town hall, Rainbow Dash was already waiting there. I let the girls argue, I didn't want to get between two girls, or mares, fighting. Twilight came up with a list of responsibilities and everyone got started working on their new jobs.

I was helping the nest production line. It was simple work, weave the fibers into a bowl shape and hoof the product to the next pony to put a bow on it. I was working with Rarity, so we didn't really talk much. At the end of the day, everything was finished and Mayor Mare said that spring had finally come on time. We all said our goodbyes and I walked to the mattress store. I figured that I needed to stop sleeping on beds I made since that seems how I got into the coma state.

After I purchased the mattress that I wanted, I carried it back home. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to hit something as I crossed my threshold. I turned on the lights to see two ponies in my house, and they didn't really seem happy with me. One was a dark blue alicorn and the other was a certain pink party pony.

"Ok, how do you ponies continue to get into my house? I even locked the door this time and I made it so you can't teleport in here." I threw the mattress to the bottom of the stairs. "I even made a spell that would tell me if someone came through the door."

"We came in through the back door of course, you Silly Willy." Pinkie was bouncing in place beside Luna, which made me wonder if Pinkie had a serious bone in her body. But then I remembered when Pinkie had turned serious, and I decided that she was better the way she was. Luna reached out with her wing and made Pinkie standstill, which seemed to be a feat on its own, like trying to keep her quiet.

"Yes, we have come to see you on the subject that both We and Pinkie know of!" Luna yelled in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

I cringed. "Okay, while you both head up to my study so we can talk about the circumstances, I'll put this mattress up. And Luna, please lower your voice to that of an inside volume while you are inside. You may have grown accustomed to speaking like that, but things have changed in the thousand years you have been gone. Even Celestia abandoned that way of speaking about seven hundred years ago."

"Our… my speech instructor teaches of the same things. Are you working with her?" She looked at me skeptically.

"No, I am not working with your speech instructor. I only woke up again today after being asleep for about six months. Now, while you go up to the study I shall move this item to my room. I will be with you shortly." I picked up the mattress I had bought and started for my room.

When I got there, I put the mattress down and reverted to my original form. I placed the armor I had on onto an empty rack and changed into something more comfortable and casual. I wore some cargo pants, black and grey of course, with a blank dark blue t-shirt. I put on some boots I found in my closet and headed for the room next to mine where the two were waiting.

When I entered, Pinkie bounced up to me and pulled me over to my desk. I rolled my eyes and just let her drag me. She pushed me into my chair and hopped over to one of the chairs set up in front of my desk. Luna was sitting in the other, and she looked uncomfortable sitting in it the way she was. She was sitting in it like a human would sit, or like how Lyra would sit. I chuckled and got her a large cushion to sit on instead. She gave her thanks and sat laid down on it.

"The sooner I learn what you two are here to talk about, the sooner I can see what I can do to fix it. So, what seems to be troubling you two?" I placed my hands palm down on the desk and waited for one of them to speak up.

Luna spoke first after waiting a few seconds to see if Pinkie wanted to speak before her. "Yes, I have a question. Why did you divulge this information with me and not miss Pie here?"

"Well, you see Luna, Pinkie doesn't even know what I really am or what I'm doing here. She only knows what I really look like. I was going to pull her aside today and tell her, but it seems as if she was seeking answers from me so she came to me instead of me having to get her. I will fill her in on the details as soon as she asks her question." Pinkie took that comment as her cue to start speaking.

She started out asking slowly and then sped up as she continued talking. "Is this the actual reason you don't have a cutie mark, or is it because you actually keep the balance? I haven't really seen anything like you, so are you not from this planet or dimension or something? Did Tim bring you here or did you end up here on your own accord?" She had thousands of more questions, I could tell. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from asking anymore.

"So how do you know Tim, Pinkie?" I wondered if that was how she could do what she did on a regular basis, you know, breaking the fourth wall and such.

"I met him when I was just a filly after I got my cutie mark. That's how I can do all the stuff I do now. And before I came here I was playing poker with Deadpool and a few others." She looked really perky, so I guessed that she had won.

"Okay then, if you have any questions, you can just ask him because that would be way simpler than having I explain it to you. Just tell him I sent you to see him." Pinkie nodded and pulled a zipper from a pocket, and she stuck it in the air and pulled down. A portal opened as she did this, and she bade us goodbye as she entered the portal. It zipped closed as she entered, and the zipper disappeared with a pop.

Luna just looked at the spot Pinkie had just disappeared from with a look of shock on her face. I pulled her back to the conversation we were having by tapping my finger loudly on the desk. She turned towards me and gave me a weird look as well.

"Do you find this kind of thing normal? She just disappeared in front of us and you act as if nothing happened."

"Yes, I find this kind of thing normal. But it is only normal for a few people or ponies I know of, me being one of them since I could do that anytime I want to. And now you have me to yourself, so ask all the questions that you want to." I leaned back in the chair, using my hands as a cradle for my head.

"I only have one other question that I need answered. When will you tell my sister about what you really are and what you're doing here? I doubt that she likes being in the dark about anything that involves her subjects or the nation."

"All in due time, Luna. I will tell everypony the full truth when I deem it necessary and or safe to tell them. Until then, I shall keep quiet and to myself. Now, I have a question for you." I leaned forward and let her sit there and wait for my question.

After a few seconds she spoke. "What is it that you wanted to ask? I do not have all night; I still have to get back to my work. Even though I have just come here, I am sure that the paperwork is piling up on my desk and the night court is requiring my presence."

"Do you and Celestia still keep that mirror in the throne room or is it somewhere else right now?"

She shrugged and moved a little on the cushion. "I do not know; if the mirror is still in the throne room I have not seen it recently. You could ask Tia when you next see her. Why do you want to know where the mirror is?"

"I feel like I need some coffee, and Equestria doesn't have any that I know of." I rubbed my eyes. "I don't really need it but I have been craving a large, freshly brewed cup lately."

"I do not even know what coffee is, but do you even know what the other side of the mirror is like? How do you know that the other side of the mirror holds this coffee you speak of?"

"You could just call it a hunch, but in reality it is because I have already seen what is on the other side of the portal. It is a dimension that is similar to my original home dimension. I know they have coffee and a few other things that Equestria does not have. Now that I have no more questions for you, and I believe you have no more questions for me, you may leave. I have some exploration to do. I made the house and it has many doors that I have not seen where they lead to." I got up from my chair and led Luna over to the door. "After you, princess"

"I thank you for the time you have spent answering my questions, but I ask that you do not spend much time before telling the rest of the country what your real form and purpose is." With that she went downstairs and out the front door.

I decided to pick the left wing first, second floor because I was already up here. I carried with me a stack of signs and a marker so that I could label the doors for later. The first door I opened led me to a large pool filled with alligators and crocodiles, where Gummy was playing along with the others. I closed the door and wrote 'Alligator/Crocodile Room' on the sign and stuck it above the door. The next door I opened led into a large room that looked strangely like the inside of the TARDIS. It turns out, that is exactly where it led to.

The doctor walked in and yelped upon seeing me coming in from a door that had not been there before. He quickly got up and walked over to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Who are you and how did you get in here. Are you a Time Lord that I don't know?"

"Nah, I'm Ordeus, I'm just in my actual form. I was just looking around my house to see where my doors led to and I opened this one I am currently looking through to find that it leads here. I shall now leave and I expect that you will keep quiet about this as well. Goodbye." With that, I closed the door and wrote 'TARDIS' on a sign and stuck that above the door.

The last door in the hall looked different from the rest. It was completely white and looked like it had been sculpted from marble. I just shrugged and opened the door, expecting to see nothing of interest. Oh, how mistaken I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to both ****Envy20**** and ****Through the fire**** for the reviews. I plan to keep the story entertaining and I hope everyone that reads it will enjoy it. Also, I appreciate the reviews that I have been receiving. It would be great if you, the readers, could help me think of ideas to write in the chapters. This is your story as much as it is mine. I think that many of your ideas will be helpful, but it can also be said that some of them will not make it into the story. Now, without further ado, onto the story!**

**Chapter 8 The Other Side of the Mirror**

Celestia was the first thing I saw when I stepped through the doorway, but thankfully she hadn't seen me. The door I had opened led straight into the throne room of Canterlot Castle and it was positioned behind the throne. The one part I wasn't lucky about was that the guard ponies on either side of the throne room door had seen me and they shouted out for me to stop where I was. I was too shocked with what was happening to even move. Stupid door!

Celestia heard the guards shout at me and turned around to see who they were shouting at. She stared, flabbergasted, at the sight before her. There was a slightly hairless ape standing right behind her throne and it had gotten there without her even noticing. She quickly moved in front of me and pulled me into the throne room, away from the door that led into my home that closed as soon as I had left the frame behind.

"What or who are you and how did you get into my throne room?" She stood me in front of her throne as she went to sit down. She sat in her throne and waited for an answer.

"Your majesty, what if the creature doesn't speak our language or if it can't even speak at all?" One of the guard ponies asked, rubbing his hooves nervously on the red carpet that led up to the throne.

"You may go back to your posts, Storm Front and Dawns Rays, I am sure I can handle this creature on my own. And if it does not speak our language, I can just read its thoughts and memories if need be." With that comment, I put a barrier in my mind to block her out. I did not need a ruler of a country or world getting into my head and seeing all I had seen on the future development of said world.

"I can speak your language and I am pretty sure that you could not handle me alone or with another, young Tia." I snapped my fingers and changed places with her, me sitting on the throne and her standing before it. "By the way, has Lu-Lu come back? I would be surprised if I got here before she did."

She just sat there and stared. When she finally recovered enough to speak, she asked incredulously, "How did you do that? Only Discord could do that, and he is still trapped in stone in the gardens. Also, no, Luna has not come back yet from her trip to Ponyville. Why did you call me Tia and her Lu-Lu? And why, of all things, did you call me young?"

I stared at her through a half lidded gaze, making it look like I was tired. "I am an all-powerful being sent here by Tim; I can do anything I want. I called you Tia and her Lu-Lu because those are shorter than saying your actual names. And to me, everypony on this planet is young compared to me." I thought I would change it up somewhat so that the guards would not know what I was saying. I started to use the language of the dragons, assuming that Celestia would know how to speak it because she had dragons within her borders. "Dreh hi mindok fos zu'u saag ges nu, kulaas do krein?" (Do you know what I am saying right now, princess of the sun?)

She looked surprised, I would have been surprised if a creature I had no knowledge about started to talk in a known language to very few creatures other than dragons. "Vir dreh hi mindok daar deinok? Fos los hi? Tinvaak vahzen!" (How do you know this language? What are you? Speak the truth!)

I glanced over to the guards who were giving us strange looks. I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture towards them but they didn't seem to get the gist of what I was trying to tell them. I turned towards Celestia again, to ask her a question. "Fund hi qiid hin deiniik wah lif? Zu'u naram laagus mii daar deinok." (Would you ask your guards to leave? I grow tired of using this language.)

Celestia turned to the guards that were just standing there, waiting to see what would happen between Celestia and me. "Storm Front and Dawns Rays, will you go and wait in the hall. He asked that we speak in private rather than having an audience."

Storm Front spoke up, "But your majesty, what if this creature intends to harm you as soon as we leave? There would be nopony here to defend you!"

"Believe me, Storm Front; I have no intention of harming your princess. I just hope to have a conversation that is not listened in on by others. Also, if you see Luna coming in the castle, please send her here. She will help me explain things to her sister." I sat back in the throne. "Now, if you two will leave us, I will start explaining myself to Celestia."

They both looked at me and then to their princess. She nodded to them and they both left their posts by the door. Dawns Rays had thrown me a glance saying 'If you harm her, I will hurt you'. I just looked at him and gave him a smile, making sure not to show my teeth. I did not need ponies seeing my teeth right now, I needed their trust. As the guards left, I could feel Luna enter the castle, and she made her way towards the throne room as soon as she had entered.

"Well it seems that we do not have to wait long for Luna at all. She just made it back." I got up and made my way towards the throne room's doors. Celestia just looked at me like I was crazy. I opened the doors right as Luna had made her way to standing right in front of them. "Come on in, Lu-Lu, I need your help explaining things to your sister. And please hurry, we don't need any more ponies knowing that I am here. That reminds me, Storm Front and Dawns Rays make sure that this information is not spread to others within the castle or the city. We don't need panic or this becoming public."

The two guards just gave me a look and shrugged. They gave me a salute signifying that they wouldn't tell anypony about what had happened and what was happening. I gave them another smile as I let Luna in and closed the door. We walked up to the thrones, which Celestia was sitting in the one I previously occupied. Luna went to sit in her throne and I just conjured a simple, but comfortable, chair to sit in.

"Now this can be a somewhat long tale, so make yourself comfortable. I will try to tell you everything I can and Luna will fill in any of the blanks that I may have forgotten." As Luna and I told Celestia about myself, she had very few questions. She mostly just sat there and absorbed the knowledge we were giving her. When we had finished, I made three cups of hot chocolate and gave Luna and Celestia theirs. "So, that is how I got here and such. I also wish to know where that mirror is so that I can get myself some coffee."

Luna, who had told Celestia about my armor in the retelling of my story, piped in with her own two bits. "He may look intimidating, but when you get to know him he really is just a big softie."

"Luna, there is no need to say that. You may embarrass Ordeus here. And for the mirror, it is still here in the throne room. I will allow you to use it as long as you tell me how a former student of mine, Sunset Shimmer, is doing." With that she got off her throne and went around behind it. A golden glow enveloped her horn and a small panel came down, revealing a mirror hidden below her throne.

"Um, question. How do you think your former student could come back if you hid the mirror in a cramped space like that?" I looked into the space; it was only wide and deep enough to fit the mirror and nothing else.

Celestia looked embarrassed; she obviously hadn't thought about that when she had the mirror hidden away. She then had a revelation, how would I get through to the other side of the mirror? It was closed for another two years. I would have to wait that long for it to open again. "There is a problem with the mirror; you can't get in through it right now. It has another two years before it opens again."

"That's no problem at all. I can make it activate whenever I want to. So now that I know where it is and that you know who and what I am, I shall have to bid you adieu. To the other side I go!" I jumped into the mirror and vanished before Celestia or Luna could say anything.

**AN: I couldn't end the chapter here, so I decided to just keep going**.

The swirling vortex around me reminded me of something; I just couldn't put my finger on it. And as soon as the ride had started, it had ended. I came out of the other side of the portal; just beneath the statue of the horse. It was night when I had exited the portal, and it was rather chilly. Some leaves covered the ground; it was probably sometime around September here. The worlds had different time spans, so it was only natural that the seasons in one did not coincide with the other.

I looked at my watch; it was one-o-clock in the morning. I looked around to see if anyone was around and gave a sigh of relief when I saw no one. I saw that a window of the school was opened, so I decided that I would spend the night in the school. I climbed in and saw a whole load of lockers. It wasn't a hall, so it must be a locker room. I slid down one of the lockers and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

~0~0~

When I woke up, light was streaming through the window and a few birds were chirping outside. Just as I was about to exit the locker room through the door I could hear a group of girls coming towards the door. I panicked and ran towards the locker I slept against. Luckily for me, I had kept my slender frame. I fit inside the locker and closed the door as soon as the door to the room had opened. I really hoped that this locker wasn't about to be used.

Lady luck, pun intended, was definitely not on my side.

A girl with poofy pink hair hopped towards the locker I was hiding in and started to try to open it. I quickly wrote on a sticky note 'Closed for maintenance' and I stuck it through one of the slats and stuck it to the locker. The girl, I assumed it was Pinkie Pie, looked at the note and shrugged. She moved over to one of the other girls and asked if she could use her locker as well because hers was under maintenance. The girl just laughed and agreed to let her use her locker.

There was a bullet dodged, but very narrowly. If it hadn't have been Pinkie's locker, the person would have just ignored it. I waited for the girls to exit, and then I made my hasty escape from the locker room. As I entered the halls, students around me whispered that they hadn't known there was a new teacher. It felt weird being in a high school again, but it felt even weirder that students were mistaking me for a teacher. I kept walking until I found the principal's office. I knocked and heard a "Please enter." I entered and saw that both Luna and Celestia were sitting in the office, going over what they were going to say in the morning announcements.

"Hello there sir, what is it you would like to talk about?" Celestia rested her hands on her desk and arched an eyebrow.

"I would like to work here, if that is alright with you. I am in need of some cash and I believe that I could be a good teacher." I pulled out some certificates, stating that I was a licensed teacher in the musical arts.

Both Luna and Celestia looked surprised, I didn't look like a person that specialized in the music that was printed on the papers I handed them. I was still in the clothes I had worn when taking to Luna, Celestia, and Pinkie. "Well, it seems that everything is in order. It also fits what we need, a new music teacher. The previous one we had retired a few weeks ago and the students have been wondering when we would get a new one. Now, Mr. Ordeus, when can you start working?"

"I can start work immediately. I just need a map of the school so that I know where I am going and I need a list of the students that I will be teaching." I was surprised that they were already hiring me. In my world, it would take months for a new teacher to be hired at a school.

"Well that's perfect then. Here is a map and here is the list. The days are broken up into four blocks, each about an hour and forty minutes long, all except the lunch block. The thing is, you have a class during the lunch period, so your lunch time is lunch C which is the third lunch period. Now, please go to your class and we will make an announcement that we have a new teacher."

"Okay, to the new room that shall be called mine! Away!" I walked out of the room, leaving behind the two 'rulers' of the school giggling. I noticed that there were three pictures of Sunset Shimmer on the wall, and I realized that the portal put me in a much different time than when I had entered it. As I navigated the halls, I greeted the students that passed me. They greeted me with smiles on their faces; I could grow used to the happy atmosphere of the school. I walked up to the door to my new room and opened it slowly. I noticed there was a chalkboard, but there was no eraser sitting on the place where it was supposed to be. I grinned; this trick was not going to get me.

I opened the door all the way, caught the eraser that was supposed to fall on me, and kicked the bucket I was supposed to trip in into the closet all the way across the room. The students all had looks of disbelief plastered on their faces. I chuckled and set the eraser where it was supposed to go. I grabbed the chalk and started to write my name on the board while I looked at the list of students I had first block. I automatically saw who had tried to prank me, Rainbow Dash. I was surprised that she would actually take a music class. Even as a human, she hadn't seemed like the type of person that would be interested in music.

"So, it is my pleasure to say that I am now teaching here. Therefore, to keep my image as a good teacher, I will probably punish the person, or people, who tried to prank me. It is definitely not a smart idea to try to prank a teacher, I learned that from experience." I glanced around the room and watched as some students nervously averted their gaze from mine, trying to make it look like they weren't the one who had tried to pull the prank. Rainbow was much less obvious about her attempts to get out of punishment. She grabbed a history book and started to pretend to read out of it. She was definitely about to read a history book just for the fun of it, that's what eggheads do.

As I looked at the list to take roll, the announcements came on. "Good morning, students, and happy Tuesday. It is our pleasure to announce that we have a new teacher in our school, filling the spot of Mr. Staccato who retired a while ago. Please welcome Mr. Ordeus into the Canterlot Wondercolts family. Please remember that all dues for the Fall Formal are due by Friday this week. Voting will begin on the day the dance is and will end an hour before the dance starts, and that is in one week. And since we didn't have school yesterday, I will congratulate the Canterlot Wondercolts on their win in the soccer game that was Friday. That is all for this morning, have a great day."

"So you really are here to stay?" A student asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

'Yes, I am here to stay. And now I am going to start roll, so please quiet down. I will point at those who tried to pull the prank as I call names." As I went through the names, I called up the ones that had tried to prank me. When I called up Rainbow Dash, she grudgingly got up and stalked to the front of the class.

"I don't see how he knew it was me," she whispered to Golden Harvest, who was standing next to her in line.

"I knew because I was once like you guys and girls. That's why I'm letting you off with a warning and a minor punishment. Don't try to do it again. And for the punishment… clean one instrument properly after school. You may sit down now." I moved behind the desk in the front of the room. "I hope that this will be an interesting class, and I plan on making it as fun as possible. I started in band in the sixth grade, and I have been involved in the musical arts all my life since then. I can play almost every instrument, and I listen to all genres of music."

"So you're telling us that you listen to classical but you also listen to something completely different, like dubstep?" One of the pranksters, one with electric blue hair, asked.

"Of course that's what I'm saying. I like to be diverse in my teachings of music, which is why I listen to many different types. Who in this room knows how to play an actual instrument?" Some hands went up in response. "Good, that makes my job much easier. I want to know something about all of you, so let's go around the room and tell me one thing about yourself."

I listened to every student tell me something that they liked to do, which they had some pretty interesting things to say. When it was Rainbow Dash's turn, she jumped on her desk and shouted, "I'm awesome!" She sat down after that and we all moved on with the activity. After the last student had said something about themselves, I went back to my desk and sat in the chair.

"Okay, now that we're done with that who can tell me what kind of music you guys were studying before I got here?"

"We were studying country," Rainbow explained. "We had it for about two weeks."

"That is a really long time spent on country music. What did you learn about it in that time you spent studying it?"

"Well if you play it backwards you get your dog, your wife, your tractor, and your house back." She grinned, probably egging me on to disagree with her.

"It seems that Miss Dash here has the gist of it. So let's move on to… what do you all want to do?" I looked at them, expecting them all to shout out their ideas all at once. When none of them said anything I shook my head and sighed. "If you don't tell me what you want to learn about, we are going to have to learn about classical."

"Dubstep!" Vinyl Scratch yelled out.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started to giggle and point at Vinyl because she had spoken so loudly. Students were whispering to each other, thinking that Vinyl would get in trouble because she hadn't raised her hand before she spoke up. She started to slide down in her seat, obviously embarrassed.

"Heck yeah! Great answer there Miss Scratch. Any preferences for a song or two today?"

"Yeah, I have a few…"

"Then come on up here and use my computer to look them up. Make sure they are clean though. I don't need Celestia or Luna to come in here and were listening to something that should not be listened to in a school classroom."

We listened to a few songs until I glanced down at my watch and realized that the bell would ring in fifteen minutes. I got up from the seat I had taken at the back of the room and made my way to the front. I nudged Vinyl out of my seat and pointed her towards her desk as I sat down behind mine. I stopped the song that was playing and addressed the class. "Okay, the next fifteen minutes will be your time until the bell rings. Tomorrow we will let someone else come up and find some music for the class to listen to. If we have time, which we probably will, we will also start to make some music. Those who I assigned punishment, forget about it. I'll let it slide this time. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves at this time."

The rest of class, for the students, was spent quietly talking about what they were going to do the rest of the day and what music they were going to show the class tomorrow. I spent the rest of the time looking at the schedule for the day. My third block, the one that lunch was in, had the advanced music students. In that class, there were a few names that caught my attention automatically. Mic, Flash, Kenobi, Gryphon, Forest, and Final Verse. It seems that some music producers from my world had their own alternate beings in this dimension. There was also Flash, who was a person I recognized because of his role in the movie.

The bell rang, releasing me from my quiet musings about what to do for that third block class. The students filed out and Rainbow came up to my desk. "Thanks for getting rid of that punishment, Mr. Ordeus. I have soccer practice after school and I need to be there."

"Don't mention it. And don't call me 'Mr. Ordeus' that was my father. Just call me Ordeus, I like to be on the same level as my students most of the time. You should probably get out of here before you're late for your next class."

Rainbow thanked me again and pushed past the students who were making their way into the room, most of which had annoyed looks on their faces because they were being pushed. I smiled at them and they smiled right one back. I could get used to being a teacher, especially if the students here were so nice. I asked the students to just sit down wherever they wanted to because I didn't care about assigned seats as long as they didn't talk too loudly to one another.

As the students filed in, I noticed that there were three I could tell who they were right away. Pinkie was in this class, as were Applejack and Big Mac. Applejack and Big Mac sat in one corner of the room while Pinkie sat in the complete opposite corner. Pinkie was bouncing in her seat, planning on throwing a huge party for the new teacher. I walked over to her and whispered to her, "Hey, Pinkie, maybe it's not that great to be bouncing in your seat if you're in the front of the row. It disturbs those who are sitting behind you. And please don't speak about any 'hunches' you may have about me." She just looked at me, settling down in her seat and making a motion of sealing her lips and throwing away the key. I gave her an appreciative nod.

This was definitely going to be an interesting few days before Twilight got here.

**Quick note. I may have to change this chapter at a later date. It all depends on the answers I receive from the artists I plan to add in my story. And as always, I hope you like the story and have a great day.**


End file.
